Who killed Naruto
by Moto Moon
Summary: Somebody has killed Naruto. Who did it? Was it Kiba? or Ayame or ... Nahh or did he?
1. Oh NOOO he DIED

Standard disclaimer : I don't own nothing except this plot.

Naruto was on his third bowl of ramen , then fourth , Now fifth (_would you slow down so I can get on with the story?) _when he started to choke . The choker was someone that Naruto knew. With his last breath he said "Why ? Why would you do this…" Naruto's killer Disappeared in seconds and no one of the search party could find them .

Who dunnit? Hmm


	2. Aw Crap Hinata Found out!

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.Y

Hinata Hyuga had gone to Ichiraku's for some Naruto stalking after finishing a mission to a non-ninja village with Shino. _(he isn't Naruto stalking)_ When she got there there was several ANBU and a body outline. For some reason the body outline reminded her of Naruto .She asked an ANBU with a fox mask on what had happened .

"Uzumaki , Naruto was found dead. It is believed he was murdered." The ANBU replied.

"Do you know who murdered him?" She asked. " That is classified business ,But for you : we don't know yet." The fox mask Anbu replied. A faint blush spread on her cheeks.

She walked over to a bench and sat down ._Naruto ,I'll miss you.'_ Hinata activated her and searched Ichiraku's for any overlooked clues. A few minutes later she found her first clue, it was a drop of ramen broth on the table where Naruto was.

She was crying and didn't find out 'till Kiba tapped her shoulder and said "Hinata! Your crying .I guess you already found out that Naruto died. Let's take a walk, then maybe you can clear your head."

A while later she had decide she would conduct her own search . First find some clues then interrogation of the suspects , she had to have to do the interrogation in a secret location . She decided on an abandoned ANBU building right outside Konoha .

She would start tomorrow morning.

just what will Hinata do?


	3. They wanna Kill 'er

**I don't own Naruto. That is a good thing.**

Hinata had to take the people in her closet to a new location. Certain people who could and most likely would stop her were getting suspicious due to her nightly disappearances.

These 'certain people' were one Hiashi hyuga and one Tsunade.

'Maybe _I'll hide them in the basement. But will the rats eat them? Wait when was the last time I fed them? Did i feed them in the first place? I'll feed them later.'_

Later hath come and here is our slightly crazed heiress feeding her captives . There were shouts of "FOOD!" and "Finally"

"umm when was the last time I fed you ?"Hinata asked.

"You didn't. Now remove the dead bodies . They are starting to stink" A hogtied Uchiha said.She removed six dead civilians and two dead shinobi. Now as we are all wondering how the hell she had captured him was she had imitated Itachi , gave him a booty shake and ran like A scared chicken about to be butchered. Normally Sasuke wouldn't have chased so hard but He had been thinking about his deceased family.

"uh I-I'll be m-moving you all to a l-larger area. People are g-getting suspicious so be more quiet please , Or I'll g-gag you. But the p-place has r-rats so be careful. This s-should be good news er well it's that I only need s-several more people so we can l-leave soon." said Hinata.

"Why are we even here ? This is pointless. I should be trying to get stronger." Said Sasuke.

I-If you must know S-Sasuke-san I want t-to find who killed Naruto-kun."she explained.

' _He Died? Once a dobe always a dobe. At Least __HE__ can't get him , but still...'_

Hinata dragged everyone through a hallway and down dark stairs. She pulled on a light.

And left.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked . "what are you doing?" She jumped him with chakra rope and pulled him to the basement of captives. Here he had a chat with the Sasuke. Mind you me there was a bunch of complaining ninnies in the background.

-glare- your cousin she's crazy 

"Hn" - I know. 

"Hn" -glare- We should kill her.

-Hyuga Glare-glare-"Hn" I'm her protector,besides I tried that in the chunin prelims.

It didn't work 

"hn" - But that was you alone, lets team up and kill Hyuuga Hinata 

-Hyuuga glare- Fine

"Hn" -Uchiha glare- Is there any food down here?Hinata didn't exactly give us a feast.

-smirk- of course not that would have been too obvious and no food down here. Its not as if we expect a nuclear war.

"Hn" Whatever

While these two were 'talking' another unlucky person who just unluckily fit Hinata's suspect list was thrown down.

_Who was thrown down??? Find out next time on Who killed Naruto..._


	4. Da Plan In Action!

**I claim no ownership over anything except the plot.**

'oww what the hell came over Hinata? She acts like she's gonna kiss me and then forces me down a bunch a steps. If she wasn't my teammate ...' Kiba was interrupted by Akamaru "Yeah the whole clan may as well be crazy"Kiba answered.

The Inuzuka and loved nindog wandered the the crowd for several minutes but were pulled aside by Team 7 Sasuke and Team Gai's Neji Hyuga. He earned a trademark glare and a ever-annoying Hn. "What the Hell did I do huh?" The Stoic duo sighed and rolled their eyes. "We are going to kill Hinata. You in?"Neji asked.

"Why?"

"Because she is psycho."

"Bark Bark Growl Bark" (Why Morons? She's obviously in distress over Naruto's death.)

Try as Akamaru might he was totally ignored by the Stoic duo.Not that the could understand

him anyway.

"Look if we don't get rid of her soon who knows what will happen next. We are doing this to save the world from Hinata." Sasuke interjected ,releasing most of Kiba's reluctance.

_Meanwhile – up a floor -_

"... – Random Villager – Check , oh and I need to get a bowl of ramen from Ichiracku's. Tonight I finally get to know who killed my precious Naruto-kun who should be profusely swearing his undying love for me." Hinata started to cackle. Maybe we should insert a high-pitched evil laugh.?.

".?..?...__" Shino asked(_Are you OK Hinata? And have you seen Kiba?We have a spar_

_in an Hour._)

"oh .I'm fine as for Kiba I haven't seen him." She lied. "..?"(_if you do see muttface tell him I'm looking for him .OK?_)

As nightfall came Hinata left the village, ramen in hand and victims..umm uh prisoners nahh uh yeah questionees thats right.. in tow. It was amazing that that no one noticed that the missing half of Konoha was being dragged right out from under their noses. Or they didn't care.

It took several Hours to get their destination. It was a cabin in the outer forest of Konoha. "O-okay everyone I will Begin tomorrow morning so get some sleep. After I'm done you are all free to go. Hinata announced.

_Just what will Hinata do Tom arrow morning?_

**What team number is Team Gai? **


	5. And add a dash of Akatsuki

**Standard Disclaimer , nothing but the plot is there even one??? **

The Sun has risen, the bird are chirping. chirpity chirp chirp chirp. Seems like a good day no? Well maybe if you aren't entrapped in my plot, but all those who are stuck are waiting to be interrogated have been stuck in a windowless shack for several _droll _and_ boring_ hours. Many of the more capable ninjas were still asleep. You'd think they would be more alert.

"... But Itachi wouldn't you..."

"Kisame shut up . We have much unwanted company." Itachi cut in.

'_My Itachi-senses are tingling. Oh wait he's by the door. Heh' "_ITACHI . you kill my family I kill you. You kill my family ,I kill you. You Kill My Family ,I Kill You. YOU KILL MY FAMILY, I KILL YOU" by now Sasuke was screaming , yelling , shouting ( anything that means raising you voice really high) this mantra . He had woken Hinata Hyuga and gave her a headache in five seconds flat. "Shut the hell up Duck Uchiha . You've given me and probably everyone else in this cabin a headache ." Hinata yelled back as she pelted him with a drooled on pillow . That was once owned by Hoshigaki Kisame.

"aww but that was my pillow"Kisame received a who-are-you?-cause you-sure-as-hell-aren't -my-partner look.

"Are you to the two Akatsuki members that are searching for Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"yes" Itachi answered.

"Have you got to him yet?" Hinata asked.

"No" Itachi answered.

"Were you planning to get him today?" Hinata asked.

"Yes" Itachi answered.

"Did you know that he's been murdered by Someone unknown?" Hinata asked.

"No" Itachi answered.

"Could you help me find the fiend?" Hinata asked.

"Sure why not?" Itachi answered

_'WOW . He answered all her questions and...WHAT!!!'_Thought Kisame bewildered.

Anyone with at least 7 braincells could tell you that was a miracle, or nightmare for the sorry sap that slaughtered young Naruto-kun.

At least an hour later FINALLY Hinata decided to hold the damn Interrogation. Itachi and a forced Kisame made sure that no one escaped or harmed Hinata. "Neji-nii-san. Did you kill Naruto-kun? You do seem to hate him ever since the Chuunin exams." Hinata stated.

"No Hinata-sama, I did not kill him. I was at a meeting with Hiashi-sama." Neji said truthfully.

"Alright. Kiba did you do it? You also have a grudge against Naruto-kun. Perhaps from losing because of a fart? Hmmm?"Hinata asked. "No I didn't do it! Yeah the fart part sucks enough as it is. BUT I DIDN'T DO IT."Kiba shouted. "Why isn't Shino here huh?"

"Shino was on a mission with me during the time Naruto-kun died. Ok. Sasuke did you or not.?" "Hn" "So you did do it?" "Hn" " What's a chicken-Monkey?" "He said, 'Nope, I didn't kill dead-last'" Itachi translated.

"You got Proof?" Hinata asked.

"Hnnn"Sasuke replied.

"You got proof that I did do it? And shut up Itachi. The world doesn't need a Hn translator. They all can learn it themselves!" Itachi translated. He received a weird look from Hinata and Kisame."I say it like I hear it." Itachi stated.

"Anyways. My proof is that Naruto was your best friend. The Mangekyou sharingan is obtained by killing one's best friend. There's my proof."

Sasuke let out a bored Hn. "I was in Sound's hair parlor looking for hair styles that I like that also doesn't make people call me DUCK or CHICKEN or COCKATOO"

"SASUKE how DARE you! Associating with the enemy like that! And _Orochimaru_?? EWWW"​ This was a very OCC Itachi talking. "Whatever." Sasuke said. "I didn't do it because I was getting my hair done. OK?"

"Alright, Ayame-san. You were the one who had cooked and served Naruto-kun's ramen. Am I correct?" Hinata asked nicely. "Y-yes"Ayame replied quite fearful. "Do you know how he died?"Hinata asked. "N-no, My f-father was s-sick, a-and s-since Naruto-kun was a f-fr-iend I h-had a-asked h-him t-to w-watch t-the s-shop. I cl-closed u-up th-though." Ayame explained. Hinata gave a nod and went on down the rest of the people.

Unknown to them all daylight had come but that is pointless. It had took 24 hours for all the

interrogations except one, the ramen that Hinata picked up a week earlier.

_Gurgle-gur-gur_

**I got writers block. So I'm sorry it took some time. Hope you enjoyed. Next is the last Chapter so I'll add something in. A plot twist? Another death? More OCCness? You'll see! **


	6. So sad, so WHAT HE IS BACK

**I'm back with the last chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot that came to me in a dream…**

"Ramen did you , or did you not take the life of Uzumaki Naruto?" Hinata asked the now cold bowl of ramen. '_Gurgleguuuuuuuurgle' __( "Not I , though my sister had great reasoning.")_

"What were her reasoning hmmm?" she stooped down to eye/bowl level.

'_Gurrggle-gug gug'__(" It was because that teme kept eating all of my race day in, day out every frickin' meal. I have lost way too many friends to that… that monster for far to long. I WON"T STAND FOR IT ANYMORE!")_ Hinata sent a glance at Ayame. _'Gug' __(heh, It was only the ramen, not the them")_

Ramen's noodles swished and tangled for about the seconds followed by a set of gurgles. The product of this was a Godzilla sized bowl of ramen that we call "Ramen". His first move was to attempt to squish Hinata like a bug. She dodged and did the hand signs that Ramen did. This too resulted in a Godzilla sized Hinata.

"Bring it on noodley!" said an oversized Hyuuga heiress

'_gurgle-gurgle? Gurg-gug guuuuuurgle-gurgle' ( Pet Names eh? Fine, your name is crazy.)_ Ramen tried to end it quickly by choking her, but alas he is still edible food no matter how big he is. Hinata used this to her advantage by biting his arm off. "yuk". She used the Juken, his bowl shattered into dust.

Sasuke, bored looked up, only to be hit by normal sized noodles, some broth included. Kiba saw this laughed like a madman only to be shut up by more noodles. "Sasuke, Kiba remember our plans?" Neji prompted. The jumped out their ropes to attack just like some movies do. They attacked as Hinata was shrinking back to her actual size. Hinata's ninja death was do to a unnoticed Katon, Juuken and a one beast Gatsuuga. She was bloody and missing her left arm.

Itachi had her prompted up against himself. His and her eyes were closed. One because of the sucky death and the other had the sucky death.

"Naruto YOU"RE ALIVE! We all thought that you died." Exclaimed Ayame who was first to notice him.

"When did that happen? I was in the hospital. HA Sasuke-teme why are you covered in blood? Why is Hinata-chan dead? Why is Itachi holding her? Does anyone have a camera?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, Hn, Hn, Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Because, Because, I don't know, I don't" Itachi translated. "SHUT UP ITACHI." Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up Sasuke" Itachi mocked.

"Itachi let's have the final battle of Avengement. You for the Hyuuga girl, me for My family." Sasuke said.

"Hmm alright. But only to test my capability. I'm doing this for my own benefits and not hers." Itachi told, getting back into character for the first time in two days. Everyone watched in awe of the gory fight. They all watch as kunai were exchanged, as Jutsu were dealt and as the Mangekyo Sharingan was activated and Sasuke screams were heard and silenced. Sasuke Uchiha died that day as well.

"Today these two brave…" "But somewhat traitorous" someone interrupted. "… yes , as I was saying , Today these two brave" Tsunade shot a glare at the person who interrupted last time. " and slightly crazy ninjas have died. They are the Hyuuga heiress and the second Uchiha heir. Rest in peace." As Tsunade finished her speech the bodies were lowered into their graves. Everyone had a moment of silence and left.

Neji and Kiba both had an Anbu member watching them at all times, Itachi and Kisame led everyone back and had attended their funeral without being noticed, the poor people that Hinata had interrogated went back to their lives, and the very much alive Naruto-kun hadn't touched a bowl of ramen since.

**Okay so I might put up a sequel. It would be about ramen trying to take over the world and those who oppose it. You all can vote in a review. My funeral scene may sound funny it is because I haven't been to a funeral. Okay so that is it .( I love to stall because it is FUN). **


End file.
